Sweet Emotion : Troigan
by phoenix9648
Summary: Troian and Keegan, inseparable best friends and co-stars, are more than happy for the opportunity to do a Valentine's Day shoot together. But will the romantic photo-shoot finally get them to admit their feelings for each other? Set during the Troix magazine photoshoot during the filming of season 2. Troigan one-shot. Prompted by redmunchkins.


Hello my beautiful readers! SO sorry I've been gone so long. Not sure how many of you noticed/checked my profile/checked Before It All Began for the note in the summary only, but I've been on hiatus for the past two months. It's just something I needed to do. I made the announcement on twitter and tumblr, so if you don't follow me on there you may not have been aware.

I've been working hard on BIAB, so it hasn't been a complete wash of a time away from FF; I just needed some space to write several chapters before posting since I've created quite a complicated weave for even me to untangle! So sorry about the wait. You guys have been so patient.

Speaking of patient, my sweet friend Elisa prompted this to me around two months ago and I finally finished it today so I thought I would post for all of you lovely people. Hope you like it!

It's based on the Troix photoshoot Troian and Keegan did during the filming of season 2. I tried not to make it too wordy or descriptive, while still referencing things specifically, so hopefully you guys aren't too bored. I still suggest looking at the pictures as well as watching the Behind the Scenes videos Troix posted of the two different shoots. Only the names of the professionals are factually accurate-the order of shooting is even incorrect. I just liked the flow I chose better.

Obviously this by no means reflects any thoughts or feelings of Troian Bellisario or Keegan Allen. I left Patrick completely out of this, and it was pre-Chuck time, so obviously she isn't mentioned either. So basically-they're both single. Don't panic. I don't believe in defaming their character even in the fictional world so there is no cheating here even of the emotional variety :)

Again, this definitely does not represent any feelings/emotions/thoughts of the real Troian or Keegan. No disrespect meant to either actor nor anyone else.

Please share your thoughts! It'd be much appreciated :) Title is stolen from a song featured in one of the videos I mentioned above.

* * *

**Sweet Emotion**

Troian and Keegan had been selected by Troix magazine to do a Valentine's Day photoshoot. A few of their other cast mates of _Pretty Little Liars_ had already done shoots with the same magazine, and the pictures had turned out beautiful, so the pair was excited for the day ahead, especially since they'd be spending it together.

They were currently filming their show's second season. Because of the present storyline going on, Keegan's character was out of town and wouldn't be back for a few episodes which meant that he wasn't needed on set. The two stars had missed each other in their separation, having gotten used to spending the majority of their time on and off set together. With Troian still filming constantly, it was hard for them to even find time to hangout outside of the WB studio, despite Keegan's free schedule, so they were definitely looking forward to reconciling today.

The twosome was immediately taken into hair and make-up to get prepared for the various scenes and given instructions as to what the plan was. There would be three different types of shoots—two would be more of a bohemian feel, with one being in the grassier park area and the other in an old school style van, and the final one would be just the pair of them, dressed up, with a pink backdrop. They'd be taking both single and paired pictures.

No matter what, Troian and Keegan knew they'd have a lot of fun. It was inevitable when they were together.

Another thing that would round off the good day to make it a winner was that they were working with really easygoing and nice people. Lesley Bryce, who had been the one to approach them, would be the photographer, and Miya Lawrence and Tiffany Luke were going to be helping out as production assistants.

Once the pair was released from hair and make-up, they decided to begin with Troian, which was just fine with Keegan. He could watch her get photographed for hours without getting bored. Usually it was him with the camera in hand that was causing her blushing gaze as he took photo after photo, trying somehow to capture the beauty that her entire being possessed, but it was nice to be able to focus solely on her without worry of the mechanics of the shot. Getting a picture that really showcased the full spectrum of her beauty was next to impossible when she had the kind that had to be experienced in order to appreciate, but he was always bound and determined to keep trying.

For the first shoot, she was dressed in a long, flowing white dress and standing in the landscape of green, overgrown grass. The weather was perfect—just a touch of overcast to provide a sort of dewy grass look, but the shadowed sun provided natural light that allowed them to play around with the artificial lighting for maximum photogenic capture.

She gazed towards the camera with those huge, doe eyes and naturally pouty lips, and he swore no other woman compared. The way her chestnut hair fell around her face and brought out the ivory tone of her skin made her appear to be almost glowing in the simple scene.

Seeing her donned in white… something tugged at his gut. An image of her in a wedding dress with him standing opposite her at a chapel filled his mind, and he immediately felt guilt course through his veins.

He had had a dream similar to that the other night. He had woken up in shock at the subconscious wish, not having understood how deeply his feelings had truly ran for her until then. It's not that he was oblivious that his feelings for Troian were constantly growing and that they had surpassed the best friendship that he treasured dearly, but the crazy feeling had come on so suddenly it surprised the hell out of them.

Just thinking about spending the rest of his life with her by his side left him speechless.

And the beauty, currently giggling in the grass at something Lesley said, wasn't making it very easy on his malfunctioning vocal cords either. Her smile was breathtaking.

Keegan's turn to be blinded by flashbulbs came and Troian was smirking at him from the sidelines. She knew photo-shoots like this always made him a little uneasy. He wasn't really one for being the center of attention in this type of setting, regardless of what his occupation might suggest.

For this one, he was dressed in a beanie, a black t-shirt and jeans. In some shots, they threw him in a black jacket as well, but he looked incredible in all. He always did.

Unfortunately for Troian's eyeballs, she got dragged away to change for the next shoot. She tried to spy from the make-up tent as he posed upright for the camera over and over again, but she was a little far away and her make-up artist kept blocking her view as she moved around.

He wasn't doing any grass work like she had been—he was more in the dry terrain. But it didn't matter—his James Dean look worked in any setting. His attractiveness wasn't exactly hard to appreciate.

"He's easy on the eyes, isn't he?" Veronica Hernandez, Troian's make-up artist, teased, obviously not missing the actress' need to gawk from her spot twenty feet away.

Troian smiled, a little embarrassed to be caught. "He sure is."

Crystal Boyce, the one in charge of Keegan's grooming, joined in. "A sweetheart, too. You're a lucky lady to get to work with him so much."

Veronica and Troian both hummed in agreement.

Troian had only known Keegan about two years and she could honestly say he was one of the people she was closest to in her life. The shortness in duration of their friendship always sort of baffled her considering how well they knew each other. She really felt like she had known Keegan her entire life. Their friendship just had such a deep, underlying connection that could not be properly justified with words. Regardless, she knew she was blessed, and, now that she had him, she had no idea how she had survived without him.

Seeing Lesley and Keegan heading in their direction, Troian was released, and the others pretended to be busy cleaning up to avoid the awkwardness of admitting that they had been ogling.

* * *

Troian's modeling with the hipster van went well; she wore an open-bottom blouse and taupe coloured pants. She did a few shots inside the vehicle, lounged out over the seats as well as leaning against the front. For part of it, they put the fan on her so that the bottom of the blouse blew upwards and exposed her toned midriff.

Keegan had tried not to stare, feeling guilty for his appreciation of her body. She was way more than that to him, but he couldn't deny that the woman wasn't gorgeous all around.

It was his turn next. Tiffany brought out Kissa, the little white dog they would be doing the dressier shoot with later, to feature her in Keegan's individual shots to keep them interesting. He did most of his posing inside the van, holding Kissa above him and faking kisses towards the small, fluffy animal.

The women, of course, loved his interaction with the pup and were gushing over it. Troian was used to seeing Keegan with animals, usually his cat Minin, so she found watching him get embarrassed by the attention way more fun. He shot her a few looks, knowing what she was smiling about, and she'd simply smile more broadly at him in response.

* * *

Finally they changed into the outfits they'd be wearing for the 'couple' shots.

Troian would be featured in very short, white, embroidered shorts, a white v-neck, gray boots, and, for some shots, a faux-fur vest. The photographer clearly had noticed that Troian didn't need much help in enhancing her beauty—hers was all natural.

Keegan was donned in a white long-sleeved cotton shirt, gray pants, and a brown jacket with fleece lining on the collar flaps and cuffs.

He finished after Troian since they kept switching his jacket to find the perfect fit for the theme and headed over to where she was standing a few feet from the tent. He met her eyes as he smiled, unknowingly causing her heart to jump, and Lesley caught the PAs' eyes with a smirk.

"You know what, how about we all take a break? You guys can grab some food inside and hangout for a bit while we check the shots so far."

Troian shrugged. "Sounds good. Come on, James Dean." she said to Keegan, linking her arm through his. She was referencing his earlier outfit, but it hadn't been the first time she had ever thrust the nickname upon him. He often embodied a bit of that look in other parts of his life and she loved teasing him about it. His handsome features only helped aid the image.

Amused by the name choice, he laughed with the others and followed her to the other tent where there was a variety of beverages and finger foods offered.

It was a great selection, but they weren't particularly hungry. Keegan grabbed one of the big chocolate chip cookies and they both snatched up a water bottle before heading up the hill to sit.

Troian hadn't released her arm from his and Keegan wasn't complaining when she rested her head lightly against his shoulder.

He brushed her hair off her forehead. "Having a good time today?"

Troian smiled. "Yeah, I am. It's always fun to have a change of pace from my regular schedule."

"But…?" he probed.

She rolled her eyes. Damn him for knowing her so well.

"But nothing. I've just missed hanging out with you. I'm glad we're done the individual shots."

"Same. I think they're all going to turn out really nice."

Troian nodded.

Keegan was watching her face carefully and poked her in the side.

"Yours especially."

She sent him a look, chuckling.

The broad smile he returned made the skin crinkle around his eyes, her favourite smile of his. She was powerless to that one—her lips automatically turned up to reflect the facial feature.

Keegan pulled out his cookie and broke it in half. He knew she hadn't grabbed anything and he wasn't about to eat in front of her without offering her something. She would argue that she was an adult and had made her own decision not to, but Keegan was a gentleman. Frankly, he'd rather share regardless of the reason.

She declined politely at first, but he placed it gently in her hand and she didn't argue again. She side-eyed him amusedly, chewing on the sweet treat, finding it entertaining how thoughtful Keegan always was without effort. It was like a reflex with him to take care of and look out for other people.

"Don't want your blood sugar running low." he teased her with a wink, as if reading her mind.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Or you're trying to give me diabetes."

"It's HALF a cookie!"

She giggled at his defensiveness. She knew the man had a thing for sweets; they were definitely his weakness. But Keegan was also health conscious and took care of his body well. He just liked to indulge on occasion.

"You've got to enjoy the little things in life… like those chocolate chips. So small but so delicious!" he joked, nudging her.

She playfully nudged him harder in return, letting him fall back on the grass. She giggled when his hands went to tickle her waist and he pulled her so she was lying on top of him.

"I think you love chocolate more than anything else in the world." she told him amusedly, wrinkling her nose at his silliness.

His tickling hands slowed and his face melted into a tender smile. "I don't know about that… I can think of something that beats it by a long-shot." he said quietly, stroking down her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Her breath hitched. She hadn't realized how close they had gotten. His thumb brushed over her lip, causing her lips to part, and he swept away a chocolate stain. She blushed at the direction her thoughts had gone; she had assumed he was going to kiss her.

She dove forwards a little to kiss the pad of his thumb and clean it of the sugary glob before pushing off of the ground to get herself to her feet. Too much time in that position and she wouldn't be able to help herself.

She held out a hand for him. "Come on, _sugar_, let's get back to the others."

Keegan grinned as he followed her back to the tent, not releasing her hand. She didn't protest.

Upon arrival, they saw Lesley was still in the corner flipping through shots as the other two nodded their heads in approval.

"We still need another couple minutes so you guys can go exploring if you want?" Lesley told them with an encouraging smile. "It's a beautiful park! Take your time and enjoy it!"

Keegan and Troian accepted that challenge. The location they were at was lovely, with long, willowy trees and expansive, green grass.

"It _is_ beautiful out here." Troian commented, stretching her arms above her head and raising her face up to the sunlight.

"Yeah, it really is." Keegan replied, trying not to gaze at her face while he said it.

He wasn't sure if Troian had caught him looking at her when he said it, but the hint of a smile on the corner of her mouth was a good indication that she had.

His contemplation was cut short when Troian nearly tripped over a fallen branch that was lying on the ground. She had made to walk over it, but the tip of her boot caught a knot and Keegan had to grab her to keep her from tumbling to the ground.

"Oof. Thanks, Keegs." she said as he helped straighten her up.

Her heavy breaths were hitting his collarbone as she pulled back. She had obviously been caught off guard by the sudden fall, but the lightness of the air expelling from her mouth so close to his sensitive skin made him pause.

He smiled. "No problem. But I think we should try to avoid knocking you out before the shoot…"

She rolled her eyes at his over-exaggeration. The most she had been at risk for was a scraped knee. "What do you suggest?"

He smirked, clearly pleased she had asked, and crouched down, hanging his arms almost like bent wings. "Come on, hop on my back."

Troian giggled and gave in. "I haven't had a piggyback since… I don't even know when."

Once she was seated, Keegan straightened up and walked easily despite the lanky brunette passenger on his back. "I appreciate the honour." he teased.

She would've ruffled his hair if they hadn't just had it styled to perfection. She leaned her chin on his shoulder, enjoying the ride, her thighs resting comfortably in his big hands. He was so strong; it was like she was weightless. His pace or grace hadn't changed at all.

"Troi, look!" Keegan exclaimed excitedly, nodding towards the play thing ahead.

She laughed into his neck. There was a small disk-like seat hanging from a rope on a strong oak. It wasn't a typical swing but it still looked fun.

"I suppose you want me to push you?" she teased, kissing his cheek quickly as she slid off his back onto proper footing again.

"Mm I was thinking more that I'd push you." he explained, before snatching her around the waist.

Troian squealed in surprise as he picked her up like she was a down-filled pillow and backed her into the swing until she had no choice but to get on it.

"Here's to hoping I don't flash you… these shorts are tiny…" she commented absent-mindedly as she got comfortable.

Keegan swallowed. If they were any shorter, he'd have to go jump in that lake they passed on their way to the park. Her legs were enough to drive any sane person mad.

"Ready?"

She was grinning like a little kid as he started pushing her. The swing wasn't the usual design so she actually ended up spinning a lot on her return, causing her to laugh out loud in childlike bliss. Keegan attempted to try to straighten her out a little better but to no avail.

They spotted Lesley, Tiffany and Miya coming over. They had the video camera they'd been recording behind the scenes on for their site and took in some footage of Troian happily being pushed by Keegan.

After a couple minutes, she climbed off with difficulty, almost tripping for the second time that day. Keegan moved forward to help, but she caught herself before he needed to.

"Sorry, but I've gotta fix this…" she explained amusedly, reaching up to pull her bra back down to its rightful place and causing Keegan to burst out laughing.

She was so down-to-earth and just unafraid to be completely upfront. She didn't care that there was a camera on her and maybe a million people would see her do something that some people would classify as embarrassing. She just did what she had to do and didn't make excuses or try to pretend to be something she wasn't. He loved that about her.

"I'm so classy." she added to the other three, who were cracking up, and threw a wink over her shoulder at Keegan who knew full well that she was like this day-to-day.

* * *

The group headed back to the main area and had them settle around a short wooden partition. It lined the grassy elevation that Troian would be lounging on with the African drum. Keegan would be beneath her, leaning back against the wall with an acoustic guitar lying across his extended legs.

They posed a few times, following directions to turn their heads a certain way, look another, eyes up, chin down, and the other usual motions that came with being photographed by a professional.

The next position was upright with Keegan wrapping his arms around her in a sort of hug, with Troian draped over him elegantly. His arms were wound around her middle so that he was essentially clutching her to him like he didn't want to let her go. She had one arm motionless at her side, while the other caged his head in place, her hand resting on top of his hair which is where she leaned her face.

The wind blew and their slightly off-balance position swayed, causing Keegan to pull her closer to keep them steady.

"Try not to enjoy this position too much, Keegan." Lesley teased, causing Troian to laugh pretty hard and Keegan try not to break the serious expression the shot was supposed to have. His face was nestled right into her breast and he knew he had been a fool to hope that no one would make some sort of comment about it. Thankfully, Troian didn't have a care in the world, and, truth be told, they were really comfortable touching each other intimately thanks to all of their practice on the show so this wasn't a big deal.

A few more pictures were taken in that form, trying different head positions and facial expressions before moving onto a finale picture with the pair of them holding hands while flashing smiles back at the camera, their instruments strung over their backs.

"Okay, and walk, swinging your hands a little but nothing too drastic." Lesley called out and Keegan and Troian smiled at each other before walking easily with their hands intertwined.

That one felt pretty natural. They held hands all the time when they were hanging out and out walking somewhere.

"Okay, let's go to the van now. Keegan, you can give your coat to Miya. Troian, you don't need your vest anymore either. And Tiffany, let's bring in the tambourine this time. You can take the guitar away."

Everyone followed orders and made their way towards the green-and-cream van.

Keegan reflexively helped Troian climb into the vehicle, following her and sitting in the middle section.

Lesley explained they needed another minute to set up the cameras and lighting so Troian and Keegan got comfortable.

It had been a few hours of posing and modeling so Troian was feeling pretty lazy. She threw an arm across Keegan's middle and bent her legs up on the seat so she could lean her weight into him. He smiled and let his arm wrap around her shoulder as she kicked a leg over his, relaxing into his hold. Things were always so chill with them.

Lesley looked up and loved the look so they took a few pictures just like that.

She got them to switch sides so Keegan was against the opposing wall of the open door and Troian was sitting with her knees up leaning against him sideways. Her ankles were crossed and she let her arms fall criss-cross around and between them. Keegan absent-mindedly grabbed a strand of her hair while Lesley moved to the front seat for the camera position for the shot.

He smelled something familiar. "Is that the Stella perfume I got you for Christmas?" he asked in surprise.

She sent him a coy smile. "Maybe… why? You like it?"

"I love it; why do you think I bought it for you?" he said amusedly, nuzzling into her hair for a moment to inhale more of the amber and rose aroma.

Lesley snapped some pictures of them like that.

Keegan fixed the strand he had messed up and she even snapped some of that with Troian smiling directly at the camera in that coquettish way of hers.

Again, they moved; this time to the front seat. There, they took some shots of them pretending to be driving, and then a few of Troian leaning on Keegan from behind, her elbows hanging out over his shoulders as she looked out over his right shoulder.

For a final shot, they moved back to the middle of the vehicle and Troian lay across the middle seats while Keegan took a place on the floor of the van so his legs were sprawled out forward away from the vehicle.

They looped a set of arms together and interlaced their fingers of those hands.

Troian, sometimes like a bird that sees something shiny, picked up the leather necklace that was around her co-star's neck. "Is this yours?"

"You didn't notice it earlier? Yeah, it's the one you gave me. Karen thought it fit perfectly."

Karen Raphael was the stylist and the one in charge of wardrobe.

Troian released it thoughtfully. "I guess we both are good at giving presents, huh?" she teased, causing him to chuckle.

Between her perfume and his accessory, they were only helping the women watching fall in love with them as a pair more. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Keegan and Troian were very close friends, and maybe something more.

A few more of the very easygoing shots and they were wrapped on the park shoot.

"Excellent job guys! Now to head back to the studio for the final stuff and then you guys are free."

The two actors helped carry the gear to the van and they began the ten minute drive to their next spot. It would be their dressier shoot, but also a lot of freedom of what they would be doing, so it would definitely be fun.

* * *

Keegan was a little put out when he and Troian had to separate again to get hair and make-up done but that was just the way it had to be.

When they were all fancied up, they met in the pink backdrop studio and headed to their marks. As the others set up, Keegan touched Troian's wrist lightly so she'd look at him.

"You're beautiful."

It was always true, but dressed in the red silky halter gown with her hair in a loose ponytail with tendrils hanging out, she was absolutely stunning. He was so glad, again, that they were letting her natural beauty shine through more than a made-up doll version of herself.

The crimson that flooded her cheeks made his smile grow in length; he absolutely loved when she got embarrassed from his compliments.

Troian shoved her co-star playfully, but he could detect the affection in her touch. "Shut up." she mumbled.

Keegan let his arm wrap around her waist as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"You look pretty dashing yourself." she countered, tugging on his red silk tie.

He was in black pants and a white dress shirt with the red fabric looped loosely around his neck to tie his outfit into hers.

The photographer was ready so they became serious again, only to find out that they didn't have any real instructions besides to act as silly as possible with each other. There were to make silly faces and poses and just have a lot of fun.

It was too easy for them to fall into the simplicity of enjoying their time together and they naturally were very ridiculous with each other so Lesley was snapping away like crazy.

Troian shoving his tie in his face.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Keegan shushing the camera while Troian pretended to crush his head between her hands.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Peeking his head out from behind hers and resting it on her shoulder.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Troian giving him bunny ears.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Whispering a secret in her ear.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Although, Troian ruined that one by laughing too hard. By the time they got through a few poses, they were so giddy from the day together as it was that the unstoppable giggles had set in.

"That is not how you tell a secret! All you're doing is spitting in my ear!" she choked out between laughs. "You're like 'guess what-" She imitated spitting noises. "—did you get that?'"

He could barely stand up straight now, not having meant to do so, but he had been laughing while he had done it so he was sure she was telling the truth.

She began mimicking him while he tried to redeem himself, him batting her hands away and she doing the same as they cracked up.

He finally got a clearer shot and made sure to control his laughter before going to her ear.

"I beat you at _Words with Friends_ that time with the word 'soon'." he whispered with a grin.

She threw her hands up, mocking a disbelieving face, but was snickering at his message anyways. She had been so annoyed at his huge score from that word that she had marched straight to his dressing room when she was released from set and gave him an earful about the audacity a game had for allowing such a high score for such a pathetic word. He had basically fallen off his couch laughing at her indignation and she had finally collapsed in giggles with him over the silliness of her anger.

But she was competitive like Spencer so she tried hard to rectify her score but it was Keegan who won the round in the end, which he hadn't let her forget in a hurry, obviously.

Present-Day Troian was pushing his hands away from telling her another secret, trying to control her laughter for a more serious shot, and he played with her hand in his, holding it like a fragile ornament. He gave it a gentle squeeze before releasing it.

They did a few more serious poses as well as some Egyptian stance imitations.

Keegan also acted as Troian's arms while her hands remained firmly planted on her hips and he enjoyed being able to draw her body closer to his. He had very much enjoyed earlier, having her secured in his arms, and would be lying if he said he hadn't missed it despite the very short separation.

Finally, they brought Kissa onto set and did several different shots with the puppy between them, even going so far to let her hang out of the front of Keegan's shirt.

They held the white fluffball between them, just in Troian's hands, and then just in Keegan's. For one take with Keegan being the puppy holder, Troian leaned her head on his shoulder. He could tell she was getting worn out after all of the excitement of the day.

Thankfully, they called it a wrap after that and Keegan and Troian high-fived and thanked the others.

"You guys were great to work with and the pictures turned out beautiful! Your friendship is adorable." Miya told them happily.

Troian snuggled into Keegan's arms in a hug, smiling brightly. "Yeah, I kind of love this goofball." she replied as his arms coiled around her.

Lesley snapped a picture of that and knew it would be a good cover shot. With a laugh, they posed for another in that stance, Troian facing the camera with her smile as the shutter fell the second time.

The photographer swore, even though she had vision, these two were better at modeling candid than posed.

"Okay, you two have been amazing. These pictures are going to be stunning." Lesley gushed, and then turned to direct them where to go. "The dressing rooms are just down the hall. You can leave the wardrobe on the rack at the end, and hopefully we'll see you guys again! We'd stick around to give you a proper send-off, but we've got another off-site shoot to head to now that we're going to be late for if we don't hurry."

After a few more farewells and best wishes, the pair headed down the hall as instructed.

They heard the studio doors clang shut a few minutes later and realized they were alone. It was a quiet day, so it appeared there was no one else there besides them. Although the most expensive equipment was probably locked up and they couldn't get into any of the other studios, the best friends found it sort of amusing that they were being trusted so easily. However, they supposed the workers would know right where to find them if anyone was suspicious of the actors.

Keegan was out of his dress shirt when he heard Troian groan in annoyance in the room next to his. He bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. She was sort of adorable when she was irritated.

"Everything okay, Troi? Need any help?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "…maybe."

He unlocked himself from his room and knocked on her door. She unlatched it and let him in.

Thankfully for her, he hadn't noticed her scanning of his exposed upper body. She had seen it many times now, but it never failed to dazzle her. He had done a few shots earlier in the studio shoot shirtless and all the women were fanning themselves behind the scenes. The man was doing well for himself in the abdominal department that was for sure.

Keegan saw her struggling with the zipper of her dress. The material of the dress was silky, and, with the top being a lot of ribbon-like wrappings, it was sort of nestled deep in there. He understood why it could easily get stuck.

She sighed and stopped moving, letting him move in.

He gently pushed her hair and the chaotic fabric out of the way and began tugging on the closure. Without meaning to, his knuckles ran down her spine as he opened up the dress to her bare back.

At least, she thought it was accidental, but it was sending her nerve endings into a frenzy. The intimacy of their current position had suddenly sunk in as she gazed at their reflection in the mirror on the wall. He was half-dressed and helping her undress. If she was to let her arms fall, she could be only in underwear in front of him.

"Do you need me to untie the top for you?" he asked, and she was sure she was imagining the sudden husky timbre in his voice.

She took a moment to answer. "Yeah… maybe that would be… I mean if you wouldn't mind…"

But he had already stepped forward to untangle the knot. On reflex, she leaned back into his body and she almost jolted away when her bare skin met his. Because of the zipper being down, her back was now exposed and was deliciously touching his naked abdomen.

His hands froze for a moment and then continued their pulling.

"Do you need help with anything else?" he asked, and there was no mistaking the huskiness in his voice now. His voice had dropped almost an entire octave and his hands had slid slowly to circle her waist. She didn't move away; her hand blindly slithered up behind her, moving to wrap around his neck.

"Mm let me think about it for a minute." she murmured, gasping slightly when his lips suddenly found her collarbone and he began peppering the hot skin with kisses.

Her eyelids fell shut and she arched herself into a better position to receive the affectionate pecks. The heat in the small closet-like space was rising and she knew this wasn't the kind of thing 'just friends' did. But she couldn't push him away—not when she had wanted this for so long. It had been on her mind all day, but she hadn't thought it could become a reality.

Keegan, meanwhile, could _swear_ he was dreaming. Especially when Troian began pulling down her dress from her shoulders and pushing it to the floor, turning around and backing him into the opposing wall.

He stopped for a moment, drinking in the look of her only-underwear-clad body, before jumping forward to reciprocate the oncoming passionate attack.

Troian's lips had collided with his, fighting for something, he wasn't sure what, and she ran her hands quickly up his toned torso. He shivered at the feel of her bare stomach brushing against his as they kissed, his hands lowering from her shoulders down to the delightful dip in her lower back.

Their bodies craved more and there was no stopping them now. Keegan flipped their positions and picked her up so she could encompass his waist with her perfect legs. They fell against the wall, off balance in their scramble, and they both hissed from the surprise pain but didn't slow down.

One of her hands was pawing at his back while the other was lost in his hair, and Keegan followed her lead and let one of his hands slip up to tug out her ponytail so her long tresses were free from constraint.

It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to be removed, nor for them to take the next step. Despite the empty studio, it was hard to be sure, so Troian tried her best to keep her whimpers down but Keegan wasn't making it easy on her, especially when he spontaneously thrust inside her when her body was ready for him.

He moved quickly and effortlessly, their ability to move as one as easy and natural as if they had done this a dozen times before. They just fit together like they were designed purely to become one. She was rising and falling in perfect rhythm with him, kissing his face all over, allowing the pleasure to radiate through every one of her nerve endings.

She could feel her high rising and arched her back to encourage more of him, letting the back of her head brush the wall as Keegan picked up on her change and increased his pace. It was his name on her lips that never sounded sweeter as she toppled over the pleasurable edge. He followed shortly after her, whispering 'I love you's into her hair as she repeated the sentiment back to him.

Keegan pulled back a little finally, Troian still wrapped around him, and smiled as he gazed at her flushed face. He leaned forward to kiss her softly, prolonging it a little, but Troian wasn't complaining. They separated only to smile beautifully at each other. Keegan couldn't believe that she was finally his.

Maybe that dream of his would come true one day after all.


End file.
